1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed mixer truck and more particularly to a feed mixer truck wherein the main mixing auger or augers, the discharge auger or augers, and the drive wheels of the truck are powered by electric motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feed mixer trucks are commonly used in cattle feeding operations wherein elongated feed bunks are utilized. The prior art feed mixer trucks usually have a feed mixing body positioned on the rearward end of the truck. The prior art feed mixing bodies normally employ one or more main feed mixing augers and one or more feed discharge augers. The feed mixing augers and the feed discharge augers are frequently driven by hydraulic motors which are fluidly connected to a hydraulic pump which is powered by the truck engine.
Initially, various feed ingredients such as corn, minerals, molasses, etc. are separately dumped into the feed mixing body according to a prescribed ration. The feed mixing augers are then actuated to mix the feed ingredients together. The feed mixing truck is then driven to a position adjacent one end of the feed bunk so that the discharge end of the feed discharge chute is positioned over the bunk. The operator of the truck then actuates the feed discharge auger or augers and drives along the length of the feed bunk. The operator attempts to control the speed of the truck and the discharge feed rate in a manner so that the feed is evenly placed in the feed bunk along the length thereof so that all cattle will have access to an equal amount of feed. It is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for the operator to maintain a constant truck speed and control a constant feed discharge rate. Thus, the amount of feed being discharged into the feed bunk may be less than the desired or amount or may be greater than the desired amount.